


4. Inflation/Male Pregnancy

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	4. Inflation/Male Pregnancy

Light rose colored eyes were wide in shock at the twig slim fingers held. The normally black twig with red leaves had changed color, one of pale gray for the leaves and a pale, almost white, pink. The shock that had frozen Natsu’s body left as everything registered within his mind, only to send him racing out of the bed, down the hall, and stairs to the kitchen where his mate was standing.

Hirotaka looked back as arms wrapped around his waist to stare down at Natsu who had his head buried in the middle of his back. Huffing out a sigh, the dragon rumbled out a growling purr as his large hands laid on slim and smaller ones.

“Something wrong Natsu?”

A rushed mumble was his answer. Rolling his eyes, the large stood still and just rubbed his thumbs on the back of the small hands. Even though he had an aggressive personality, he reacted different to everyone, especially his mate. They got along well, knew when they were needed or to leave the other alone. They could talk about anything and be in such a relaxed state that they avoided doing it when outside alone, preferring to do so around family for back up if caught off guard.

It was about five minutes later when Natsu finally moved away and turned Hirotaka around. Dark red eyes were filled with curiosity as his head tilted at seeing the small snake had pink dusting his cheeks and eyes glittering with unshed tears or happiness, Hirotaka still couldn’t tell the difference.

“Natsu?”

Eyes strayed to take his mate in, checking for any signs of injury or pain only to find none, but his eyes did catch sight of the twig held tightly being coiled fingers.

“Why do you have that?” The dragon knew exactly what that was and frankly, it wasn’t one of his favorite things, not after having to use it three times to end up with results he wasn’t too thrilled about.

The dusting of pink turned darker and crossed the others nose, large eyes down casting as lips thinned out.

“You know how we’ve been trying for a hatchling, correct?”

Natsu’s soft voice was even softer as he asked that question, soft enough that were Hirotaka human, he wouldn’t have heard it at all but he did.

“Yeah, for five years and then we just stopped since nothing was happening.”

The fact hurt them both. Five years of trying to have one of their own kept failing, just the past two years they had stopped, realizing nothing was happening and wouldn’t change. So why was he bringing it up now?

He wished the other would look up so he knew what the other was feeling. He stayed silent though, waiting for the other to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu looked up and locked gazes with his alpha before speaking.

“I’m with child.”

The shock was quick to pass before the smaller male was practically tackled to the tiled floor, large arms wrapped around a thin waist. Natsu gapped like a fish at the movement, fingers digging into the fabric of his ‘Taka’s shirt.

“H-Hirotaka!?”

The older was growling in pure happiness at the fact, his face rubbing against the younger ones. Natsu blushed but smiled and wrapped his arms around Hirotaka’s chest.

They were both ecstatic about the news, and hopefully nothing goes wrong after so long of trying. For now though, the two will go through the days like normal.


End file.
